Buffy: Night of the Living Dead
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si una noche, todos los muertos se levantaran de sus tumbas en Sunnydale? ¿Podría la intrépida Cazavampiros hacerle frente a hordas hambrientas de peligrosos zombis? ¿Resistirían sus amigos y ella al asedio de los Muertos Vivientes?


**Buffy: Night of the Living Dead**

**(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo) **

_¿Qué pasaría si una noche, todos los muertos se levantaran de sus tumbas en Sunnydale? ¿Podría la intrépida Cazavampiros hacerle frente a hordas hambrientas de peligrosos zombis? ¿Resistirían sus amigos y ella al asedio de los Muertos Vivientes? Esta es la historia no contada hasta el momento, la que nadie se atrevió a escribir… la crónica del inicio de la Pandemia más terrible de todos los tiempos y cómo asoló las vidas de la Cazadora y las de los habitantes de un pequeño pueblo de California… y del mundo entero…_

* * *

><p><strong>1 <strong>

_**Resurrección**_

CEMENTERIO DE SUNNYDALE. ATARDECER.

El atardecer caía y las estrellas y la luna aparecieron en el cielo, iluminando con su luz tenue las lapidas del viejo cementerio. Caminando entre el tranquilo paisaje, Buffy iniciaba su típica ronda nocturna. Entre sus manos, aferrándola fuertemente, llevaba su clásica estaca de madera, lista para usarla de ser necesario contra sus enemigos naturales, los vampiros.

Había pasado cientos de veces, en todos estos años, la misma rutina. Casi siempre era igual: ella caminando por el cementerio, algún vampiro aparecía, luchaban, lo estacaba y ¡pum! A otra cosa, mariposa.

No veía ningún signo de que aquella noche no fuera a ser igual. De hecho, cuando el primer vampiro asomó su feo rostro demoníaco a la luz lunar, saltando delante de ella desde atrás de un árbol, bostezó.

-¡Prepárate, Cazadora! ¡Tu hora ha llegado! – dijo el vampiro.

-Si. Todo el mundo dice lo mismo… y terminan de la misma manera: hechos polvo – contestó ella, parando en seco a su agresor de un puñetazo certero, para luego, con un movimiento veloz, hacerle una zancadilla provocando su caída al suelo.

El vampiro se desplomó, cuan largo era, sobre una tumba reciente. Sonriendo, Buffy hizo girar diestramente entre sus dedos la estaca y se dispuso a hacer su trabajo… cuando sucedió algo increíble. Seria el primer indicio de que aquella noche iba a ser _particularmente_ especial.

-¿Qué…? – atinó a decir el vampiro, cuando dos blancas manos surgieron de la blanda tierra y se aferraron a su cabeza.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero que…? – dijo a su vez Buffy, paralizada en su sitio, la estaca en alto. Algo verdaderamente inusual estaba sucediendo y ella iba a tener el dudoso privilegio de ser la primera testigo de un hecho que pronto, se volvería más común de lo que cualquiera podría desear.

Las manos blancas tironearon hacia abajo, con fuerza. El vampiro, tomado por sorpresa al inicio, forcejeó y se liberó, no sin quedar con secuelas del hecho. Su rostro exhibía sendas marcas de dedos, como moretones. Tal era la presión que habían ejercido esos dedos en su piel, que podrían haber sido comparados con pinzas.

Hubo un súbito temblor de tierra. Con mudo asombro, Cazadora y vampiro observaron cómo un hombre vestido de chaqueta, corbata y pantalones negros, emergió de ella, tambaleándose y gimiendo.

Un vistazo a su semblante pálido como la cera, y a sus ojos, blancos y sin pupilas, les bastó para entender de que no se trataba de un ser viviente. Para nada.

Pese a poder caminar, aquella cosa estaba _completamente_ muerta.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Una broma? – preguntó el vampiro, con asco. Buffy se encogió de hombros.

-No me mires a mí. No tengo ni la más pálida idea – reconoció. Se sentía realmente perpleja por tan insólita aparición.

El hombre muerto, en tanto, estiraba sus brazos hacia ellos. Su expresión facial, vacua e inofensiva al inicio, se tiño pronto de rabia. Enseñó los dientes, amenazador, y como si fuera un muñeco activado por resorte, se lanzó a una velocidad de pesadilla hacia delante.

Con furia, chocó contra el vampiro. Lo abrazó en un mortal apretón e hinco los dientes en su cara.

Confusa y a la vez sorprendida por lo que estaba contemplando, Buffy no atinó a hacer nada. El vampiro y el zombi forcejearon, pelearon entre si, y éste ultimo logró arrancar con su mordida un pedazo de la cara del otro. Un chorro de sangre salio despedido. El vampiro gritó, mientras su atacante masticaba la carne con avidez.

Un grito gutural y ronco atravesó el aire, en ese momento, uniéndose a los alaridos de dolor del vampiro. Con horror y fascinación malsana, Buffy vio la aparición de cuatro figuras mas corriendo rápidamente en aquella dirección, entre las lapidas. Sacudían las manos y piernas descontroladamente, pero no era aquello lo que le llamó la atención a la Cazadora… sino su aspecto.

Todos lucían sendas marcas de descomposición en sus cuerpos.

_¡Todos estaban muertos! _

-Oh, mi Dios – Buffy retrocedió, sintiendo como una bola de hielo se instalaba en su estomago. Uniéndose al primero, los cuatro zombis recién llegados se echaron encima del vampiro, aferrándolo de brazos y piernas… empezando a morder.

-¡AAAAHHH! – gritó. _¡Los muertos lo estaban haciendo pedazos!_ La sangre salía a borbotones y en un par de segundos, el grupo terminó desmembrándolo, despedazándolo, a base de la enorme fuerza que tenían sus manos.

Buffy contuvo la arcada que le vino. De repente, el mundo a su alrededor pareció girar 180 grados. Ignorándola, los zombis daban cuenta de su macabro festín, hasta que más alaridos bestiales, salidos de las tumbas más cercanas, rasgaron la recién nacida noche.

La Cazadora se volvió y presencio cómo algunas lapidas se estremecieron. La tierra debajo de ellas se partió y surgiendo como grotescas polillas, los muertos abandonaban la paz de sus sepulcros…

-¿Qué carajo está sucediendo? – Buffy volvió a retroceder. Esta vez, los zombis se fijaron en ella. Con avidez y sacudiéndose con furia, corrieron a su encuentro.

Recibió al primero de ellos incrustando con fuerza la estaca que llevaba, en su pecho. El muerto retrocedió, por la fuerza del impacto, pero con su pútrida mano tomó el pedazo de madera alojado en su abdomen y se lo sacó sin problemas.

-¡Mierda! – Buffy entendió que, más allá de todo, sus viejos métodos de cacería sobrenatural no iban a servirle en esta ocasión. Además, la superaban ampliamente en número.

Tomando una rápida decisión, le propinó a los zombis más cercanos una combinación entre patadas y puñetazos y echó a correr. Al menos como quince de aquellos espantosos espectros la siguieron, corriendo detrás de ella. Los muy condenados eran veloces… muy veloces.

Mientras huía del cementerio, saltando la tapia que lo dividía de la calle, pudo ver con terror como mas tumbas se partían por la mitad, liberando a sus resucitadas y putrefactas cargas.

Algo había empezado esa noche… y estaba lejos de terminarse.

* * *

><p><strong>2 <strong>

_**Charla sobre Zombis **_

CASA SUMMERS. NOCHE.

En la cocina y mientras sonaba una música en la radio de fondo, Xander, Willow y Andrew jugaban una partida de póquer. Dawn, por otro lado, encargaba la cena por teléfono: pizza.

-¡Me muero de hambre! ¿Cuánto falta para que llegue la comida? – quiso saber Xander, una vez la hermana menor de la Cazavampiros hubo colgado.

-Dos horas.

-¿Qué? ¿Dos horas? ¿Qué paso?

-No sé. Desde el negocio dicen que todavía están esperando al repartidor de la moto. A lo mejor tuvo algún percance… o un accidente… o algo – Dawn se encogió de hombros.

-Que raro – comentó Willow. Justo en ese momento, la puerta principal de la vivienda se abrió y cerró de golpe.

-Parece que _alguien_ vuelve temprano de su patrullaje hoy – comentó Dawn, socarronamente, pero al ver el semblante con que su hermana entró, quedo petrificada. Era la primera vez que la veía así – Este… ¿Chicos? Pasó algo.

De inmediato, Xander y Willow dejaron sus cartas sobre la mesa y acudieron al living para ver a Buffy. La apariencia que presentaba, el cabello rubio revuelto, la piel sudada y los ojos abiertos de par en par, con la mirada perdida, les indicó que algo no marchaba bien.

-¿Buff? ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Xander. Al no obtener respuesta, chascó sus dedos delante de ella, logrando hacerla pestañear - ¿Buffy?

-Los muertos vuelven a la vida – dijo, mecánicamente.

Contrario a lo que cualquiera pudiera haberse esperado, la noticia no fue recibida con la carga dramática que debería. Xander suspiró y hasta sonrió, suspicaz, moviendo su cabeza.

-¿Solo eso? ¡Por poco pensé que era algo mas grave! – dijo - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Mas vampiros que de costumbre, eh?

Pero Buffy negó con la cabeza.

-No, Xander. _¡Los muertos!_ ¡Los muertos _vuelven_ a la vida! – insistió.

-Buff, ya sabemos que vuelven a la vida – replicó el muchacho – Los combates todas las noches, ¿no? – y repentinamente, al ver como su amiga fruncía el ceño, dudó – Porque estas hablando de los vampiros, ¿verdad?

-Creo que Buffy se refiere a otra cosa, Xander – intervino Willow, preocupada - ¿No es cierto?

Como toda respuesta la Cazadora pasó entre ellos y tomó el teléfono. Marcó el número de Giles y cuando este contestó del otro lado de la línea, no espero ni un segundo: disparó de nuevo la noticia a bocajarro.

-¿Giles? Escucha: los muertos están volviendo a la vida. Tenemos líos gordos. Te espero en casa – dijo, y colgó.

Se produjo un prolongado silencio entre el grupo. Xander y Willow se miraron, confundidos. Cerca, Dawn observaba la escena sin saber qué pensar y desde la cocina, Andrew escuchaba todo sentado ante la mesa. Le había bajado el volumen a la radio un poco…

-Buff… ¿Qué sucede? – insistió Xander. Buffy se pasó una mano por el rostro. Luego de un momento en el que el silencio se alargó otro tanto, respondió.

-Muertos. Volviendo a la vida – puntualizó, poniendo especial énfasis en cada palabra.

-¿Los vampiros?

-¡No! – exclamo. Sacudió la cabeza y se desplomó en un sofá – No son vampiros… no sé bien qué son – hizo una pausa – Solo sé que salieron todos de las tumbas. Que están podridos y… - hizo una mueca de asco – y que devoran carne.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo que devoran carne? – Xander enarcó una ceja.

-Había un vampiro… Estaba conmigo – explicó – Apareció para luchar contra mí, pero luego salieron estas cosas y… lo despedazaron. Literalmente. Le arrancaron las tripas y se lo comieron.

-¡Que asco! – Dawn se tapó la boca.

-_Zombis_ – murmuro Andrew. Había abandonado la cocina y miraba a Buffy con ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Qué has dicho? – la Cazadora se volvió hacia él.

-Yo… yo… - tartamudeó – Dijiste… Dijiste que estaban muertos, que salieron de las tumbas, que estaban podridos y que… comían carne – tragó saliva – No sé cuantas veces he visto esas películas de George Romero, pero estoy seguro de reconocer la morfología distintiva de un zombi cuando me lo describen.

Otra vez se produjo el silencio. Xander se cruzó de brazos.

-Enserio. Díganme dónde está la cámara oculta, que la broma ya se acabó – pidió, riéndose a carcajadas. Desgraciadamente, nadie lo acompañó en aquel gesto y su risa se congeló a la mitad – Es una broma, ¿cierto? ¿Cierto?

-¿Qué sabes de zombis? – Buffy ignoró a su amigo, dirijiendose a Andrew. De repente, el chico se transformó en el centro de atención de todos.

-Ah… bien. Por lo que vi en las películas, pues… - hizo memoria – Bueno, lo mas destacado es que, generalmente, los matas destrozando el cerebro, si.

-Destruir el cerebro – repitió ella, tomando nota mental de aquello.

-Son peligrosos cuando son muchos – siguió enumerando Andrew, sintiéndose en su salsa – Cuando es uno solo o pocos, no pasa nada. Son lentos y torpes – chascó los dedos - ¡Son pan comido!

-En eso te equivocas. Los que vi y me persiguieron eran veloces… muy veloces – terció Buffy – Y salvajes.

Andrew se quedó helado.

-No puede ser – declaró – En las pelis de Romero son lentos. ¡Siempre son lentos!

-Estos no.

…Y por enésima vez, se hizo el silencio.

* * *

><p><strong>3 <strong>

_**Sunnydale bajo el terror de los zombis **_

Abordo de su automóvil, Giles conducía por las oscuras calles de Sunnydale en dirección de la casa de Buffy. Fruncía el ceño y no dejaba de pensar en las terribles palabras que su joven amiga y antigua protegida le hubo dicho…

-_"Los muertos están volviendo a la vida"_ – dijo Spike, sentado a su lado. Encendió un cigarrillo, fumó y largó el humo por la ventanilla abierta. El frío aire de la noche se lo llevó – Si me lo preguntan, creo que la nena toco fondo, Rupert.

-¿Podrías, por favor, apagar el cigarrillo? – pidió Giles, doblando en la esquina de una conocida avenida - ¡Vas a ensuciar de cenizas el cuero del asiento!

-Que mal por ti, Giles – Spike sonrió, indolente, mientras volvía a fumar – En fin… yo creo que la nena toco fondo. Es decir, mira que he visto cosas más raras en mi no-vida, pero esto es… _¡Hey!_

Giles pisó los frenos. El auto se detuvo con brusquedad.

-¿¡Estas loco! – exclamó el rubio vampiro, enojado - ¿Por qué mierda paraste así?

-¡Cállate y observa! – Giles señaló al frente. Spike dirijio hacia allí su mirada, sin entender.

Una fila interminable de automóviles y camionetas se encontraba parada ante ellos. Los conductores tocaban bocina y se insultaban unos a otros. La gran mayoría no parecía percatarse que el gran atasco se debía a un impresionante accidente acaecido mas adelante, ni se fijo en las veloces oscuras figuras que, recorriendo vehículo tras vehículo, daban buena cuenta de sus ocupantes.

-¿Qué son esas cosas? – Spike intentó forzar la vista a la distancia, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho para saberlo. Cuando la marea de caos los golpeó, lo hizo con toda la fuerza y la crudeza que correspondía.

De repente, la gente empezó a gritar. Muchos se encerraban inútilmente en sus coches; otros, al ver el peligro, optaban por abandonarlos y huir. Todo era en vano. Las criaturas les atacaban allí donde los encontraban, sin un atisbo de piedad.

-¡Carajo! – Spike retrocedió, asqueado. Una mujer ensangrentada se había estampado contra el cristal delantero del coche, suplicando ayuda. El vampiro se disponía a bajar de inmediato para socorrerla cuando un horrible monstruo apareció a sus espaldas, moviéndose con velocidad atronadora y la atrapó, cerrando sus fauces en torno a su cuello con una mordida fatal.

Ni Spike ni Giles pudieron determinar el sexo de aquella cosa, dado su avanzado estado de descomposición física, pero una cosa era segura: aquella criatura, rápida y caníbal, estaba acompañada por otras más.

Saltando entre los autos, destrozando los vidrios y arrancando de sus asientos a los conductores, una legión de muertos vivientes avanzaban, como un huracán… destrozando todo a su paso.

Giles maldijo en voz alta y puso en marcha el motor. Retrocedió para alejarse de la pesadilla pero fue imposible. Un grupo de espectros los habían visto y ya iniciaban una maratónica carrera a su encuentro.

-¡Cierra la ventanilla! _¡Cierrala!_ – le gritó a Spike. El rubio obedeció y empezó a subir el vidrio, cuando dos manos podridas lo atravesaron, rompiéndolo en pedazos y se aferraron de las solapas de su gabardina negra, tironeando con fuerza.

El muerto prácticamente le rugía a Spike en la cara, intentando morderlo. Giles pegó un volantazo y el coche describió un círculo. Luego, pisó a fondo el acelerador y huyó de aquel lugar por una vacía calle lateral.

Una veintena de zombis corrían detrás de ellos, siguiéndolos. Aullaban como locos, los ojos en blanco y los labios empapados en sangre…

Mientras Giles conducía como podía, Spike forcejeaba con el cadáver que se había enganchado a él. La fricción con el asfalto hizo puré sus piernas pero la criatura no hizo acuse de recibo. Con su torso, brazos, manos y cabeza intactos daba dentelladas al aire, cada vez más cerca del vampiro.

-¡Suéltame, hijo de puta! ¡No soy comida! – dijo Spike, pero su atacante no entendía razones. Finalmente, hundió sus pestíferos dientes en su hombro y mordió con fuerza.

El rubio gritó. La sangre no tardo en aparecer. Haciendo una complicada maniobra al volante, Giles condujo cerca de la orilla del camino, en donde pasaron al lado de un poste de luz y el muerto chocó contra él. Al hacerlo, sus piernas destrozadas se engancharon con el palo y cayó fuera del vehículo.

-¡AAARGH! – masculló Spike, sosteniéndose la herida en el hombro - ¡Duele como mil demonios! ¡Mierda!

Giles hubiera deseado detenerse para revisar esa mordedura con detenimiento, pero le fue imposible. Los espectros que les seguían a toda carrera venían por atrás y no parecían ni un ápice de cansados.

…Y eso no era todo…

Mientras atravesaban mas calles en dirección a la casa de Buffy, vio con creciente terror que las escenas de ataques caníbales se estaban repitiendo en ese mismo momento por todo el pueblo.

Gente huía de sus casas o era sacada a la fuerza por los horrores venidos del Mas Allá. Muchos terminaban devorados en las veredas o en la calle y no en muchos sitios, incendios terribles se habían desatado, sin control.

A lo lejos, se sentían las sirenas de la policía. De hecho, en un momento dado el coche donde iban Spike y Giles fue alcanzado y dejado atrás por una tanda de patrulleros.

-¿Qué diablos está pasando? – preguntó Spike, con una mano tapando todavía su herida en el hombro - ¿Qué jodidos demonios pasa, Giles?

Por primera vez en años, Rupert Giles no tenía respuestas a esa pregunta.

* * *

><p><strong>4 <strong>

_**El asedio a la Casa Summers **_

CASA SUMMERS. NOCHE.

Hacia un largo rato que la radio de la cocina había dejado de transmitir música. Un locutor la reemplazó con un noticiario improvisado. Buffy y el resto de la pandilla se encontraban pegados al aparato, escuchándolo…

-_Repetimos, por si recientemente nos sintoniza: una oleada de pánico y ataques criminales se han desatado a lo largo de toda la Costa Oeste de los Estados Unidos, a primeras horas del anochecer. Los agresores, de los que se desconoce su identidad y motivaciones hasta el momento, se han cobrado cientos de victimas en las áreas de populosas ciudades como Los Ángeles o San Francisco y en localidades pequeñas, como Sunnydale… _

-¡Que espanto! – murmuró Willow. Buffy chistó, acallándola. Quería oír todo el reporte completo.

-_La Guardia Nacional y el Ejercito, conjunto a las Fuerzas de la Ley y el Orden se están haciendo cargo de la situación – _proseguía el locutor. Su tono era calmo, sereno, pero se notaba falso en el fondo, como impostado _– Se recuerda a la población civil permanecer tranquila y en sus casas. Repito: tranquila y en sus casas, ya que de otro modo, entorpecerían el trabajo de la Ley… _

Se produjo una pausa. Al parecer, el locutor mantenía una acalorada discusión con alguien fuera de micrófono. Cuando volvió a hablar, se le notaba evidentemente irritado.

-_Todavía no podemos confirmar las absurdas teorías de… algunas personas, de que los ataques estarían siendo perpetrados por… por muertos recientemente vueltos a la vida, jejeje. _

La risa del locutor quedaba tan descolgada que Xander y el resto se miraron, serios.

-_Perdonen ustedes… ¡Es lo mas ridículo que he oído en mis veinte años de trabajo! Muertos volviendo a la vida… ¡Alguien ha estado mirando demasiadas películas de Terror, parece! _

Andrew carraspeó. Buffy apagó la radio. Se encaró con todos los presentes, para comentar el hecho.

-¿Qué creen? – preguntó.

-Es que… no sé… suena como muy… - Xander no encontraba la palabra. Andrew lo ayudo.

-Bizarro.

-Si, eso. Bizarro. Todo esto es MUY bizarro. Es… es… bueno, lo admito – levantó las manos – Es raro entre lo raro.

-¿Will?

La muchacha pelirroja pareció pensativa por un momento.

-No sé, Buff. Conozco muchos hechizos que harían caminar a un muerto, pero esto… esto supera a todas las habilidades de cualquier nigromante que conozca.

-Habría que ver qué opina Giles – terció Dawn.

Buffy se volvió hacia Andrew.

-En esas películas que viste, ¿era así? – le preguntó.

-Generalmente, son torpes, lentos – respondió. Obviamente, hablaba de los zombis – Eran un peligro en masa… pero esto es nuevo para mí. Es decir, ¿muertos velocistas? Es muy bizarro.

Un fuerte ruido del exterior los distrajo. Todos dieron un respingo mientras Buffy tomaba entre sus manos una ballesta cargada. Se asomó a una ventana y contempló como el coche de Giles se estacionaba aparatosamente frente a su casa.

-Es Giles – anunció – y viene con Spike – dijo y salió puerta para afuera a su encuentro.

-¡Adentro! _¡Adentro!_ – le gritó él, nada mas verla. La Cazadora se quedó petrificada donde estaba. Corriendo a todo lo que daba, venia por la calle una legión de espectros de la mas variopinta gama en descomposición. Rugían como leones enloquecidos y estaba a las claras que sus intenciones eran asesinas.

Buffy apuntó al primero de ellos con la ballesta y disparó. La flecha se clavó en su estomago y lo atravesó de lado a lado, sin impedir su avance.

Giles la tomó de los hombros y la empujó hacia dentro de la casa, junto con Spike. Tuvo tiempo de recargar la ballesta con otra flecha y de disparar nuevamente, recordando las palabras de Andrew en su mente.

Esta vez, le dio en la cabeza.

El flechazo había sido certero al cerebro y el monstruo se paró en seco, desplomándose sin vida en el piso.

-¡Funcionó! – exclamó, pero Giles ya cerraba la puerta de entrada y echaba llave.

_¡Justo a tiempo!_ Los otros zombis arribaron al lugar y comenzaron a aporrearla con violencia. Dawn soltó un chillido y se refugio detrás de Xander.

-¡Rápido! ¡Madera, tablas, muebles! ¡Lo que sea! – ordenó Giles - ¡Hay que tapiar la casa! ¡Todos los puntos débiles o de acceso! ¡YA!

La orden fue recibida con imperatividad. Xander corrió al sótano y trajo algunas tablas y una caja de herramientas. Entre todos, comenzaron a clavarlas en las ventanas y puertas. Incluso, llegaron a destrozar algunos muebles de madera para agenciarse más de ella.

Aquello les insumió una hora de arduo trabajo. Fuera, el número de monstruos crecía. Aporreaban la casa a cada momento y aullaban, frustradas sus intenciones asesinas. Pretendían entrar a por su comida cueste lo que cueste…

Finalmente, pasada la hora, todo estuvo terminado. La casa Summers se había convertido en un reforzado refugio temporal para todos ellos.

Estaban a salvo. Al menos, por el momento.

* * *

><p><strong>5<strong>

_**El Fin del Mundo **_

CASA SUMMERS. NOCHE.

Habían escogido el sótano para refugiarse, por obvias razones de seguridad. Mientras tomaban café que prepararon, Spike era atendido por Willow.

-No soy doctora, pero sé hechizos de curación – le explicó – A ver esa herida en el hombro…

Spike se sacó la remera negra y dejó al descubierto su herida. Un horrible color oscuro, como la tinta china, se veía extendiéndose por las venas, partiendo de la mordedura.

-¡Fiu! Esto tiene mala pinta – Willow tocó despacio el desgarrón de carne. Spike chilló.

-¡Ay! ¡Despacio, Red! ¡Que me duele como mil bloody infiernos!

-Will, creo que mejor ponte un par de guantes para tocar eso – le sugirió Buffy, taza de café en mano. Se volvió hacia Giles - ¿Dices que una de esas cosas lo mordió de camino aquí?

-Efectivamente.

Al oír aquello, Andrew sintió una punzada de miedo. Miró a Spike con aversión.

-¿Qué me miras, imbecil? – el rubio estaba molesto. Odiaba ser el centro de atención de todos, como si de un conejillo de indias se tratase. Decidió prescindir de los hechizos curativos que Willow mencionó y con ayuda de un botiquín de primeros auxilios, se hizo un vendaje.

Le resto importancia a la herida, afirmando que sus poderes vampiricos la curarían por completo al cabo de cierto tiempo. Nada de que preocuparse.

…Sin embargo, Andrew tenía sus dudas…

-Muy bien, Giles – dijo Buffy, poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa – están muertos, son rápidos, son salvajes y devoran carne humana. Son como dice Andrew, zombis. ¿Correcto?

-Es que, precisamente, _ese_ es el punto. ¡Así no son los zombis! – Giles suspiró, extenuado – Se supone que son esclavos torpes, descerebrados, guiados por la voluntad de un Bokor, un brujo haitiano del Vudu. ¡No estas bestias sedientas de sangre!

-Entonces, ¿esto es inusual?

-Completamente. No hay registros, ni recuerdo que el Consejo de Vigilantes los tuviera, de tamaña actividad necromantica. Esto es… radicalmente nuevo.

-Hay que admitirlo: no todos los días se levantan muertos queriendo devorar personas – bromeó Xander, pero no encontró eco en su gracia.

-¿Podría ser esto obra de algún demonio? – siguió preguntando Buffy. Giles se tomó su tiempo para responder.

-No conozco demonio alguno con tamaño poder sobre los muertos, aunque no podemos descartarlo…

-Esas cosas comen tanto humanos como vampiros por igual – dijo Willow – No parecen hacer distinciones entre uno y otro.

-¿Y si es cosa de algún virus? – aventuró Andrew. Todos se le quedaron mirando – Quiero decir… a veces, en las pelis, un virus mutante que se escapa de algún laboratorio suele tener la culpa…

-¡Andrew, por Dios! ¡Esto NO es Resident Evil! – replicó Giles, exasperado.

El chico se llamó a silencio, tras la reprimenda.

Continuaron entonces con el desfile de elucubraciones…

-En la radio decían que esto mismo ocurría en toda la Costa Oeste – continuo Buffy – Descartaría la influencia de cualquier demonio, ya que indica que no es un ataque personal contra la Cazadora.

-No podemos estar tan seguros… y, a decir verdad, ¿Qué ha dicho la radio de nuevo?

-Poca cosa – Dawn señaló al aparato. Lo habían traído directamente de la cocina hacia el sótano para seguir la marcha de las noticias – Volvieron a pedir calma y mesura a la población civil, permanecer en sus casas… etc, etc, etc.

-Programación de emergencia – meditó Giles – En verdad, esto debe ser muy grande.

Permanecieron en silencio largo rato.

A lo lejos, y atenuado por la distancia, les llegaba el rumor de unas sirenas. Suponían que todo ese caos cacofónico venia de la dirección del centro de Sunnydale.

La policía tendría trabajo extra aquella noche, si señor.

Las horas nocturnas pasaron, interminables.

A Spike le había dado fiebre. Algo por demás inusual ya que se suponía que el sistema inmunológico de los vampiros los protegía contra todas las enfermedades mortales conocidas por el Hombre.

Casi con renuencia y pese a sus protestas, todos subieron a la casa y lo acomodaron en el dormitorio de Buffy, en el primer piso.

Willow se ofreció a cuidar de él en el rato que fuera necesario. A Spike, cada vez más malhumorado, le cayeron mal tantas atenciones… Aseguraba a viva voz y a quien quisiera oírle que no era un niño, como para que estuvieran tan pendientes de él y se negó en redondo a que le pusieran un termómetro para controlar la temperatura.

En otro momento, a Buffy le habría parecido cómica su actitud, pero dado la seriedad y la gravedad de la amenaza que enfrentaban, prefirió ocuparse de otras cosas… como el recuento de armas que tenían.

-Estacas, cruces de madera, frascos de agua bendita – negó con la cabeza – Nada de esto sirve contra esas cosas. Pero esto – tomó una espada y un hacha – Esto podría ser útil.

-Ya. Decapitación. Es por aquello del cerebro, ¿cierto?

-Si, Xander. Y nos vendrían bien tener armas de fuego – la Cazadora pensó un segundo – Lo malo es que no las tenemos y el único lugar donde hallarlas es la armería del centro.

-¡Imposible llegar ahí! – Giles meneó con la cabeza – Esas cosas rodean la casa y además, en estos momentos, el centro del pueblo debe ser un hervidero de ellos.

-Podríamos intentar ir por las alcantarillas, al menos – Buffy trazó su plan – El sótano conecta con la red cloacal general. Podemos usar esos túneles para ir por las armas.

-Es muy arriesgado, Buffy.

-¡Maldita sea, Giles! _¿Qué cosa pretendes que haga?_ ¿Sentarme y ver como se acaba el mundo? – le espetó - ¡Soy una luchadora! ¡Siempre encuentro la salida a todo! Es la primera vez en mi vida que… me siento tan inútil.

Buffy enterró la cara en las manos. Giles y Xander guardaron un respetuoso silencio.

-Esto NO es un vampiro que pueda estacar o un demonio que pueda parar… Esto es muy pesado. Me ha superado.

-Tranquila, Buff. Te entiendo – le aseguró Xander.

-Te agradezco el gesto. De veras. Pero no creo que puedas comprender la responsabilidad que significa ser la Cazadora. El peso del mundo depende de mí y…

Dawn irrumpió en la habitación, súbitamente. Llevaba la radio encendida consigo y parecía histérica.

-¡Escuchen, escuchen! – dijo y le subió el volumen.

-_Repetimos: el Presidente ha decretado el Estado de Sitio en todo el suelo americano y la cúpula gubernamental entera se ha trasladado por seguridad al NORAD, de acuerdo a los pasos a seguir en el protocolo de seguridad nacional… _

-Vaya. Los peces gordos huyen primero, ¿eh? – comentó Xander.

-_Los ataques se cuentan por estas horas con miles, quizás millares, de casos similares, en lo que la prensa insiste en llamar "El Día del Juicio Final" y algunos nombran como "La Noche de los Muertos Vivientes", esto ultimo en honor a la clásica película en blanco y negro de 1968, en donde se describía una situación similar que hoy, los americanos padecemos… y ahora, lo sabemos, el resto del globo también. _

"_Tenemos reportes desde Europa, Asia, África y Sudamérica de brotes similares al ocurrido en suelo de los Estados Unidos. Los expertos están perplejos, pero ya hablan de una "Pandemia" a escalas inimaginables. No se sabe a ciencia cierta si es por culpa de un virus, radiaciones o… influencia alienígena y sobrenatural, pero los hechos indiscutibles son los que siguen…" _

El locutor radial hizo una pausa. Todo mundo contuvo la respiración.

-_Los muertos han vuelto a la vida. Todos los cadáveres en diversos estados de putrefacción emergieron de sus tumbas y están alimentándose de los vivos. De la carne humana de los seres vivos. Son veloces, salvajes y extremadamente peligrosos. Repito: veloces, salvajes y extremadamente peligrosos. Nadie, bajo ningún motivo, tiene que acercarse a ellos… _

-Buena recomendación… aunque un poco tardía – acotó Xander, irónico.

-_Hasta que sepamos mas sobre cómo se propaga el fenómeno ni hasta adonde llegara, en las próximas horas no habrá mas boletines informativos. Los invitamos, de todas maneras, a mantener la calma y a seguir esta sintonía de emergencia y no descuidar las normativas de seguridad… _

Dawn apagó la radio. Su cara tenía el color de la cera. Otro tanto le pasaba a su hermana mayor y a Giles.

-Es global – dijo Buffy, tapándose la boca con la mano. El espanto amenazaba con tragársela – No puede ser obra de un demonio. No es un ataque hacia mí; es hacia TODA la Humanidad.

-Esto no tiene sentido – se exasperó Xander - ¡Vamos, Giles! ¿Qué es esto? ¿La maldita resurrección de los muertos en el Día Final? ¿El Fin del Mundo? ¿Es eso?

-Giles, ¿podría ser…? – Buffy ansiaba saber, pero lo que vio reflejado en el rostro de su viejo amigo y maestro era la viva imagen de la desolación y la angustia.

-Puede ser – corroboró – Siempre temí que llegaría este día… el Día del Juicio Final, cuando los muertos se liberaran de sus tumbas. Es evidente que está sucediendo.

Silencio. Buffy apretó los puños.

-Es una mierda – declaró – Y como es una mierda, no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Primero que nada, necesitamos armas. Armas de verdad. Iré sola a la armería del centro a por ellas.

-¡Pero…!

-Dije sola, Giles. No quiero a NADIE acompañándome. Ustedes estarán más seguros aquí dentro mientras no estoy. Parto ya mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>6 <strong>

_**Infección**_

SUNNYDALE. CALIFORNIA. NOCHE.

Los túneles cloacales se abrían ante ella como bostezantes bocas hediondas. Caminaba en un lodazal de aguas servidas con paso firme pero sigiloso. A los hombros, llevaba colgada una espada, la cual esperaba usar por si se presentaban eventualidades en la marcha.

No lo creía. No había visto un solo zombi en las alcantarillas hasta el momento. Sospechaba que era por la poca presencia humana en aquel lugar.

Era conciente de que mientras lo atravesaba por debajo, arriba, el pueblo se sumergía en el caos. Sentía un dolor inmenso por toda esa gente inocente que se suponía que ella, como Cazadora, tenía que proteger, pero tuvo que reconocer que la situación era insólita.

Muertos saliendo de sus tumbas. En todas partes, a la vez. Era una cosa de locos.

A lo mejor Giles tenía razón y aquello era el puto Fin del Mundo… un Apocalipsis que esta vez ella no podía evitar, como tantas veces lo había hecho ya en aquellos años con otras amenazas anteriores. Toda la situación hacia que se sintiera realmente inútil.

-Basta de pensamientos, Buffy – se dijo, en voz alta. El túnel le devolvió el eco de su voz – Concéntrate en la misión: ir a la armería, tomar todas las armas que pueda, munición, y volver a casa.

Vislumbro, más delante de su camino, unas sucias escaleras de metal. Eran las que, de acuerdo a los planos que consultó, daban a la tapa de alcantarillado colocada delante del negocio.

Con el corazón encogido en su pecho, comenzó el lento ascenso…

Mientras tanto, en la casa Summers, un Spike recostado en una cama volaba en fiebre.

Poniendo unos paños fríos sobre su cabeza, unas angustiadas Willow y Dawn hacían lo poco que podían para mitigar el sufrimiento del rubio.

Era la primera vez que lo veían así, en sus vidas: derrotado, abatido. Como si, de alguna manera, estuviera enfermo.

-Se ve realmente mal… muy mal – le comentaron a Giles, no bien se hubieron reunido con él en la cocina – Está mas pálido que de costumbre y la cara se le nota como un poco demacrada.

Giles meditó en eso, pensativo.

-Esto es completamente extraño – concluyo.

-A lo mejor se esté por transformar en una de esas cosas – aventuró Andrew, desde la puerta que daba al living. Enseguida, su comentario captó la atención de todos.

-Explícanos eso – pidió Giles.

El chico suspiró.

-Todo mundo sabe que, en las películas, si un zombi te muerde, te vuelves como ellos… lo cual reforzaría la teoría del virus.

-Interesante. Contagio por mordedura – Giles caviló en eso un instante – Como… como en un caso de rabia.

-Exacto.

-¡Pero es ilógico! Los vampiros son inmunes a cualquier tipo de enfermedad de transmisión que existe.

-Piensa en un tipo de virus especial, un extremofilo – sugirió el chico – Se adapta a cualquier ambiente, por mas hostil que sea, y echa raíces en él. Esto está afectando a todos los organismos humanos muertos… pues bien, los vampiros también están en parte muertos, ¿no?

-Tiene sentido – concedió Dawn.

-Muy bien, muy bien. Lo admito – Giles se masajeó los ojos – Extremen los cuidados con Spike. Por mi parte, voy a consultar algunos libros esotéricos que traje conmigo. ¡Estoy personalmente seguro de que la clave de esta locura tiene origen sobrenatural, no físico! En cualquier caso, como dice Buffy, es mejor que quedarse de brazos cruzados y no hacer nada.

Buffy emergió delante de la armería.

El aspecto que presentaba ante sus ojos el centro de Sunnydale era espantoso. Había coches quemados y volcados por doquier, incendios sin control en conocidos edificios y manchas de sangre por todas partes. Sumado a eso, estaban los cadáveres, pero estos no se movían… eran las victimas de los zombis.

Gente total o parcialmente devorada yacía despanzurrada en el asfalto o sobre los autos. El olor que se sentía era nauseabundo y se mezclaba con el hedor a quemado de los incendios que ningún bombero acudiría ya a apagar.

No se veían zombis a la vista, aunque supuso que rondarían la zona. Abandonó la seguridad de su escondite y se encaminó hacia la puerta de la armería. Llevaba la espada en alto por si las dudas y echaba furtivas miradas a las esquinas, de tanto en tanto.

La puerta estaba cerrada con llave.

De una seca patada, la abrió. Dentro, reinaba la más lóbrega oscuridad. En los estantes y mostradores, las armas esperaban, recibiéndola con una muda bienvenida.

-Buenas noches. Vengo de compras – dijo a nadie en especial y tomó entre sus manos una pesada y pulida pistola Glock. La sopeso en la mano y luego, encontró el cargador. Lo puso en su lugar sin contratiempos e hizo chascar el seguro.

Se miró en un espejo cercano e hizo una pose amenazante con el arma en alto. Se sentía rara. Jamás portaba armas de fuego en sus patrullajes. Resultaban inútiles contra los vampiros…

Aquello era todo un cambio.

Un zombi apareció sorpresivamente de detrás de un armario de escopetas. El dueño del negocio o una de las infortunadas criaturas que había quedado atrapada en su interior, seguramente. Considerando que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave cuando llegó, se inclinaba más por el dueño del negocio. Le habían desgarrado la mitad de la cara a mordiscos y solo le quedaba un ojo intacto.

Nada mas verla, rugió como un animal y corrió hacia ella.

Buffy se agachó y el tren bala en el que el muerto se había convertido pasó de largo, encima suyo. Se giró, levantó el arma, le apuntó y disparó.

La bala entró limpiamente en el cerebro del monstruo. Cayó como fulminado por un rayo.

-Uno menos.

A pesar de eso, el estruendo desatado atrajo a más muertos ocultos en la zona. Desde la calle, corriendo como posesos, se precipitaron en la armería, buscando su comida…

En tanto, en la habitación que ocupaba, la salud de Spike seguía desmejorando cada vez más. El tono cerúleo de su piel se intensificó y los pómulos de su cara sobresalían, prominentes. Sudaba a mares y si bien Willow y Dawn le habían colocado bolsas de hielo sobre la cabeza y en la nuca, el cuadro febril no remitía.

A la final, el rubio perdió la conciencia. Fue después de que intentaran hacerle beber un poco de agua. Se sumergió en un letargo del que pese a llamarlo y sacudirlo, no respondió.

-Esto no me gusta, Will – reconoció Dawn – No me gusta nada.

-Ve por Giles – decidió la muchacha pelirroja – Dile lo que ha pasado.

La chica abandonó el dormitorio rápidamente. Una vez sola, Willow examinó más detenidamente a Spike. Le levantó el parpado de un ojo y miró; el globo ocular estaba vuelto hacia arriba y la pupila lucia como desteñida… como si estuviera a punto de perder su color.

-Malo. Muy malo – comentó en voz baja. Después se agachó sobre su pecho y pegó la oreja en él.

Desde luego, a los vampiros no les latía el corazón, por lo que Will se dio cuenta de su error y de la inutilidad de aquel procedimiento, normal si se tratara de una persona humana. Se incorporó. Dedujo que de nada serviría tampoco tomarle la tensión arterial.

Estaba meditando en todo aquello cuando un cambio fundamental se produjo en el enfermo. Fue tan súbito que no le dio tiempo a nada…

Como activado por un impulso desconocido, Spike se sacudió con espasmos convulsos. Willow retrocedió, aterrorizada. El rubio saltaba de la cama, removiéndose como si le hubieran pegado una corriente eléctrica.

En total, el efecto duró segundos. Cuando acabó, pareció que su cuerpo se hundía en el colchón. Su musculatura se tensó y el aspecto demacrado, casi cadavérico de su rostro, se había tornado mas pronunciado.

Abrió sus ojos.

-¿Spike? – preguntó la pelirroja, tímidamente - ¿Estas bien? – como toda respuesta, recibió un murmullo inentendible - ¿Qué? No te entiendo…

El murmullo que se escapaba de los labios de Spike se repitió. Willow tomó la osada decisión de acercársele para oírle mejor y entonces reparó en los ojos blancos como la nieve y en la boca abierta, mostrando los dientes en un rictus de amenaza.

-Oh, mi Dios… - atinó a decir la chica, momentos antes de que el recién nacido zombi se tirara sobre ella, dispuesto a alimentarse con su carne.

En la planta baja, mientras Dawn daba cuenta a Giles de los pormenores del estado de salud de Spike, oyeron el grito.

Casi a trompicones, Xander y él subieron las escaleras, temiendo lo peor. No salieron defraudados, ya que al traspasar la puerta se toparon con un cuadro dantesco, demente.

_Agachado sobre Willow, el rubio se estaba comiendo sus entrañas._ Las devoraba con voracidad. La muchacha, en tanto, yacía muerta en el piso, con los ojos abiertos de par en par del espanto.

-¡Willow! – gritó Xander, sintiendo que se le helaba la sangre.

Spike se volteó hacia él, la cara manchada de sangre. Pegó un grito animal y saltó sobre su cuerpo.

La fuerza del impacto los tumbó a los dos en el piso. Xander forcejeó con el zombi, evitando desesperado sus dentelladas, mientras Giles le ayudaba, aferrándolo por la espalda y tironeando de él.

-¡Sacamelo de encima! ¡Sacamelo!

-¡Es muy fuerte!

Spike rugió y de un empujón, se sacó a Giles de encima. El pobre fue a parar al lado del cadáver semi-devorado de Willow y aterrizó en el charco de intestinos y carne desgarrada que se encontraba a su lado.

Sin trabas ya, el zombi mordió a Xander en el cuello y le arrancó un pedazo. El muchacho gritó, presa de un dolor atroz…

Giles, tirado en el suelo, amagó con incorporarse. Quería salvar a Xander a toda costa, quería evitar más baños de sangre. Pero fue inútil. Con pasmo, lo vio morir bajo los mordiscones de Spike.

-Cristo misericordioso – dijo, llevándose una mano a la cara. El horror era tan atroz que sentía que su corazón no lo resistiría.

…Lamentablemente para él, aquello no hacia más que empezar…

Una mano femenina se aferró a sus rodillas. Con asco y terror, Giles contempló un hecho increíble: **¡Willow había vuelto a la vida!** Pero ya no era la adorable muchachita pelirroja que conociera. Con el abdomen abierto, hecho pedazos, y las costillas a la vista y un rictus de odio en su rostro de ojos blancos, no existía otra cosa más que muerte.

Giles lo supo al instante en que la zombi se trepaba a horcajadas encima de él.

Supo que aquel era el fin del camino.

* * *

><p><strong>7 <strong>

_**La tierra de los muertos **_

CENTRO DE SUNNYDALE. NOCHE.

Un tendal de cuerpos descompuestos descansaban en el piso de la armería. Todos ostentaban balazos en la cabeza.

Buffy se había convertido en una experta tiradora. Cuando las balas de la pistola que usaba se acabaron, siguió con una escopeta de doble caño que arranco de una vitrina. Ahora, todos los zombis que habían entrado en la tienda yacían desperdigados, muertos del todo al fin.

Tomando un gran bolso de cuero marrón, la Cazadora se atiborro de rifles, ametralladoras y escopetas de diversos calibres, junto con nuevas pistolas y revólveres cargados.

Con toda la "compra" en el hombro, se dispuso a salir de la tienda, pero por la parte trasera. Salir por el frente hubiera sido un suicidio ya que nuevos grupos de muertos vivientes se acercaban a toda prisa, bloqueando la tapa de alcantarilla por donde llegó y el resto de la calle.

Moviéndose rápido pero con sigilo, Buffy salió al callejón trasero del negocio. Llevaba la escopeta cargada entre las manos y escudriñaba las sombras con atención…

Ya iba a dar la vuelta en una esquina cuando una figura tambaleante le salió al paso. Al principio, le costó reconocerla. Su cabeza colgaba rota a un lado, sobre su hombro, y un enorme desgarrón le atravesaba el pecho izquierdo. Además, le faltaba un brazo…

-Dios… ¿Anya?

La antigua miembro de la pandilla de Buffy y por un tiempo, novia de Xander, gruñó sin reconocerla. Ya no era mas humana. Convertida en otra de aquellas cosas muertas reacciono como ellas. Al ver a la muchacha rubia, se lanzó hacia adelante aullando, extendiendo el único brazo que le quedaba.

Buffy no lo pensó dos veces. Disparó. Directo a la cabeza. Era totalmente bizarro que las películas tuvieran razón. Si les destrozabas el cerebro, morían para siempre.

Anya no fue la excepción. Su cabeza voló en cientos de pedazos y como si fuera un guiñapo, su cuerpo desmadejado cayó entre dos contenedores de basura.

-Lo siento mucho… de veras – dijo Buffy a la muerta. Se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando sin control. Siguió avanzando, dejando atrás al cadáver destruido… maldiciendo en su interior a Dios y a toda aquella mierda inentendible en que se había convertido el mundo.

Todo se iba por el caño.

Su alma seguía el mismo camino.

CASA SUMMERS.

Andrew y Dawn oyeron desde el living los aterradores gritos del piso superior. Se miraron, llenos de espanto. Sabían lo que eso significaba… pero se quedaron inmóviles, como estaban.

Tal era el miedo que sentían que no atinaron a hacer nada. El silencio se abatió sobre la vivienda, roto por los ocasionales golpes de los muertos en el exterior.

A la final, fue Dawn la que se animó a acercarse al rellano de las escaleras. Sabia con qué cuadro se iba a encontrar si subía, pero una parte de ella se negaba a creerlo.

Un ruido venido del piso de arriba la sobresaltó. Una figura se acercó al borde de las escaleras, mirando hacia abajo. Con horror, Dawn comprobó que era Giles… o lo que quedaba de él.

Le habían arrancado la cara y una calavera descarnada lucia ahora en su lugar. Al ver a la chica en el piso de abajo, rugió con furia y se lanzó a por ella.

Dawn gritó y corrió. Andrew, paralizado por el miedo en su lugar, reacciono tarde y no alcanzó a escapar de las mortíferas garras del zombi. Con un movimiento veloz, Giles le torció el cuello y le arrancó la cabeza de cuajo, arrojándola a un costado.

La hermana menor de Buffy no se detuvo a ver el tremendo final de su amigo. Corrió a todo lo que sus piernas daban hasta la puerta del sótano. Instantes antes de cerrarla y echar el pasador, vio como otros tres zombis bajaban a la carrera de las escaleras y se unían al que una vez fue Giles en el banquete que se daban con los despojos de Andrew.

-Xander… Willow… Spike – dijo, mientras se dejaba deslizar por la puerta ya cerrada hasta el suelo, llorando sin consuelo. Había reconocido a sus viejos amigos perfectamente tras la mascara deformada de la muerte.

CENTRO DE SUNNYDALE.

Las calles lucían desoladas. Moviéndose con sigilo, la Cazadora atravesó un par de ellas con extremo cuidado. Todo el centro del pueblo lucia como si hubiera pasado por allí un huracán o un terremoto.

Algunos edificios y casas ardían hasta los cimientos. Los coches volcados se multiplicaban por miles y una ingente cantidad de basura se acumulaba en cada rincón.

De repente, algo llamó su atención. En mitad de aquel caos, una improvisada barricada militar cortaba una calle. Estaba hecha de sacos de cemento y vallas metálicas, ahora tiradas como un castillo de naipes que se derrumba.

Mas por curiosidad que por otra cosa, y recordando que una de las noticias de la radio prometía ayuda del Ejercito, Buffy se acercó a espiar. Del otro lado de la derruida barricada encontró los cadáveres de varios soldados, todos ellos abatidos por lo que debió ser la madre de las luchas.

Un gemido lastimoso la sacó de su contemplación. Cerca, apoyado en un jeep militar, un soldado cuya pierna yacía destrozada a mordiscos se debatía agonizante.

Buffy se acercó a él e intentó prestarle ayuda. Al verla y nublado en parte por un océano de dolor, el soldado le habló:

-Vete... – le dijo – Vete de aquí…

-No sin ayudarlo – replicó ella. Él tosió, escupiendo sangre.

-Todo… ha terminado para mí – dijo – Moriré… y me convertiré en una de esas… cosas – respiró con dificultad – Es así como funciona. Como en el puto cine decían. Te atacan… mueres y vuelves a la vida como ellos – hizo una pausa. Cerró los ojos del dolor – Vete… toma el jeep y márchate… lejos de Sunnydale.

-Shhh. No hable más. Yo… - empezó a decir ella, pero él la corto bruscamente.

-¡Vete, te digo! Van a esterilizar la zona.

-¿Qué?

-Medidas del Alto Mando. Se… empelaran armas atómicas en casos perdidos como el de Sunnydale. Limpiaran quirúrgicamente la región.

Buffy no lo podía creer. El soldado moribundo se exasperó.

-¡Van a tirar un misil con cabeza nuclear! – dijo, haciendo esfuerzo sobrehumano para hablarle - ¡Van a dejar un cráter aquí! Vete… toma el jeep… márchate mientras puedas.

-Pero… pero… ¡No pueden hacer eso! – Buffy estaba indignada - ¡No pueden arrojar bombas atómicas! ¡Puede que queden sobrevivientes! ¡Los van a matar a todos también!

El soldado iba a replicar otra cosa, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo. Murió, sin más, por sus heridas. Ella lo contempló un largo rato hasta que se hizo patente que sus palabras serian proféticas.

Ya comenzaba a reanimarse.

No lo dejó convertirse en un zombi. Desenfundó una de las pistolas que llevaba y le pegó un tiro en la frente.

Abrió luego la puerta del jeep. Tenía las llaves puestas y el tanque lleno. El motor arrancó a la primera vez.

Sin mas, Buffy condujo hacia su casa.

El tiempo se terminaba.

Llegó cuando en el horizonte el sol empezó a salir. Dentro de poco seria totalmente de día. Era el final de una noche que se había tornado larga.

Se encontró cara a cara con un grupo grande de zombis rodeando la casa. Tomó entre sus manos una ametralladora que los militares se habían olvidado en el vehículo y se bajó de él. Los masacró a todos sin piedad, cuidándose de apuntar siempre en la cabeza.

Cuando terminó, pasó por encima de sus cuerpos y desenfundando otra pistola. De un balazo reventó la cerradura y de una patada, abrió la puerta…

La recibió el silencio.

-¡Dawn! ¡Giles! ¡Andrew! – llamó, entrando - ¡Xander! ¡Nos largamos de aquí! ¡Traigan a Spike!

Unos gruñidos fueron la respuesta a sus gritos. Sus amigos, convertidos en zombis, salieron a su encuentro. Se habían dado un festín con los restos de Andrew pero su apetito era insaciable.

Querían más.

-¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! – gritó Buffy, sintiendo que todo se derrumbaba a su alrededor. Que se hundía en un pozo de tinieblas - _¡No!_ ¡No ustedes! ¡No, por favor! – lloró, arrasada.

Pero los muertos eran inmunes a su suplica. El primero que se le acercó, preparándose para saltarle encima, era Spike. Buffy lo miró, tratando de divisar en él al hombre que había conocido. Lo único que vio fue una bestia.

Spike ya no existía más.

Ni Giles, ni Xander, ni Willow.

Todos se habían marchado y ya nunca jamás, nunca, volverían.

Levantó la pistola.

Apuntó a Spike en la cabeza y disparó. Luego hizo lo mismo con Xander, Willow y Giles.

Cuando acabó, se derrumbó en el último escalón de la escalera que llevaba a los pisos superiores. Se sentía desolada, vacía. Nada tenia sentido ya.

Su mundo estaba total y completamente destruido.

Miró la pistola. Pensó en colocarla sobre su sien. Así acabaría con todo el dolor que la embargaba.

Ya estaba haciéndolo cuando una voz femenina le llegó de la puerta del sótano…

-¿Buffy?

-¡Dawn! – se levantó de un salto y corrió a encontrarse con su hermana menor. Ambas se fundieron en un abrazo - ¡Estas viva, estas viva! – repetía, una y otra vez - ¡Temí que esas cosas…! – y no pudo continuar.

-Lo sé – replicó Dawn, llorando. Miró los cuerpos caídos de sus amigos y lo que quedó de Andrew. Se apretó contra el pecho de su hermana mayor - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ha pasado todo esto?

_¿Por qué? _

Buffy no tenía las respuestas ni la más mínima idea de donde iría a parar todo aquello. Había sido un durísimo golpe, pero imaginaba que no solo para ella esa noche el mundo terminó, sino para toda la Humanidad.

Una cuestión más apremiante, sin embargo, la urgió a actuar. Quedaba quizás poco tiempo.

-Escucha – le dijo a Dawn – Debemos irnos. Ya. Van a destruir todo el maldito pueblo.

La chica se quedó muda, pero no se resistió a la idea de irse. Después de vivir el horror máximo, en carne propia, lo único que deseaba era alejarse para siempre de aquel sitio.

Subieron al jeep juntas.

Partieron de Sunnydale a tiempo. Cuando el sol ya subía en el horizonte y la mañana comenzaba, un misil nuclear atravesó el cielo.

En unos segundos, hizo impacto y el pequeño pueblo californiano se convirtió en un océano de fuego.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogo <strong>

_**Exilio**_

Conducían por una ruta hacia el desierto, que se elevaba a ambos lados del camino, implacable.

Era de tarde ya y Dawn no paraba de hacer girar el dial de la radio buscando información. No la halló. Desde hacia horas, las radioemisoras estaban mudas.

-Deja eso – le pidió Buffy, al volante – Es inútil.

La chica suspiró. Desplegó entonces el mapa de carreteras norteamericanas que habían encontrado en la guantera del jeep.

-¿Adónde ahora? – preguntó.

-¿Adónde? – Buffy se encogió de hombros – Adonde nos lleve este trasto. Luego… se vera.

Puso los cambios. Miró a su hermana menor a la cara. Esbozó una triste sonrisa.

-Lo importante es permanecer juntas… y sobrevivir. Lo otro, lo repito: ya se vera.

Dawn asintió. El jeep aceleró la marcha, perdiéndose en la distancia.

**FIN**


End file.
